Behind The Scenes, TM
by Cliara Aedai
Summary: These are short stories based around my memories but altered to include our favourite characters. If any pairings they will be Grigsby. So far: Grace's pain.


**A/N: ****Hello, so here is the first part of this collection of one-shots. Some will be sad, others funny. Who knows what my mind will make up next? These are real memories of mine exaggerated and altered to fit The Mentalist.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Mentalist or its characters **

Pain can overcome senses in a peculiar way, trapping the existence and control of some whilst others are left alone. It can stop all coherent thoughts, the only thought visible through the growing web inside the mind being that of the immense pain. And if unexpected, the pain can shock the very soul of the person into a state of no growth or expression.

These factors of pain are things so familiar to some that the unexpected becomes expected. For others, pain is not a normal part of their life and the arrival of such feelings sets off warning bells. But no matter the previous understanding of pain, expression is completely decided by the person.

Grace Van Pelt sat at her desk quietly, minding her own business as always. So engrossed in her work was she that events labelled distractions by others had no effect on her. Her long, red hair cascaded down her back and gently swayed along with the pattern of her vigorous typing. Her co-workers within the CBI, Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon and Kimble Cho were out in the field, leaving her and Wayne Rigsby to follow leads in the office. Rigsby was currently making a geographical map and time line to assist them in the charging of their suspect, while Van Pelt was writing up the official CBI statement for presentation in court. They had had a break for coffee only 5 minutes earlier so both agents were preparing to work steadily for the next hour or so with no interruptions.

That was when the burning pain hit Van Pelt so suddenly she gasped aloud.

It was sharpest near the centre of her chest, but the ache was all over the area. As she continued her gasp inwards, the pain intensified and she stopped breathing in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. Hunched over her desk, no other senses were working. All around her the steady shuffling of paper did not register in her mind. The frantic call of her name from across the room ceased to exist within her senses. She didn't feel the coffee spill all over pants, slightly burning the skin beneath. This minor pain was not important; it didn't feel like it was electrocuting her from the inside like the pain in her chest did. Van Pelt was about to cry out as it became to be too much to handle, when the pain left. The white burning dulled into near non-existence leaving only behind a small ache not centred anywhere. She let out a sigh of relief at the peace before her understanding of her surroundings became clearer.

She was still hunched over the desk, papers having gone everywhere. The coffee cup had been long forgotten on the ground, although the coffee stain remained as a painful reminder. The only other change since before the sudden pain was that Rigsby was now standing over her, frantically crying her name in an attempt to get her to answer. She slowly sat up, feeling for any sign of the unwanted return of pain, intent on comforting Rigsby.

"I'm fine, Wayne." Grace said, her voice lacking persuasion although her eyes told a different story. She was determined in her thoughts that he needed not to worry, and while her voice had no conviction, it did not in any way reflect her thoughts.

"Grace! What happened? Are you alright? Why were you in pain? I need to call you an ambulance…" He trailed off, horrified at himself for not doing so sooner. He began to reach for the phone on her desk, hand still comfortingly on her back, when Grace stopped him.

"I don't need an ambulance Wayne. I don't know what the sudden pain was but it is completely gone now. If it happens again I promise I will tell you, but I am sure it was a one-off thing." She stared into his lovely eyes deeply as she said this, once again being struck by how intricate they seemed, the secrets they must hold within.

"Grace, what if you have something wrong with you? What if it was the warning of a heart attack?" He hurriedly said, hoping beyond reason that she would consent to the medical attention he knew she should receive. But her stubborn nature surfaced, and Rigsby knew he wouldn't win. He sighed as she replied, not believing her for a second.

"It was heart burn from what I ate for lunch." He stared her down, unhappy at her attempts at lying. He was about to tell her that she had not eaten lunch when Lisbon walked through the door. He bit his tongue at Grace's warning look.

"Suspect wasn't at his house or his mother's. All officers have been put on alert and there is a warrant for his arrest. Are you finished the conviction report yet Van Pelt?"

"Almost, Boss. I accidently knocked my coffee everywhere only a few minutes ago, I will be done soon after I clean up the mess." Grace replied quickly, avoiding eye contact with Rigsby. Jane walked in at this particular moment and raised his eyebrows in interest and suspicion, but said nothing to the uncomfortable pair.

"Be more careful in the future Van Pelt." Lisbon said. "We can't have injured agents."

"Of course not"

"Exactly"

Both Grace and Rigsby said at once, causing Grace to flush slightly. The situation was becoming far too uncomfortable and emotional for Grace and she excused herself to go and clean herself up.

As soon as she was alone though, she began to cry. All the suppressed fear came flooding out, wetting her clothes and running her make-up. Her knees huddled to her chest, she sobbed. She wished the unexpected pains in her chest would stop, not become more painful. She wished it didn't happen every day. She wished that it wasn't so random, and scary. She was too afraid to go and seek medical help, knowing how she would be judged. And she was afraid to know the truth. Grace sat huddled in the corner for far longer than she had planned, half hoping someone would come and comfort her and tell her that she would be alright. She wanted someone she trusted to take her to the doctor and support her through the ordeal. She wanted someone to care.

But no one came.

**Thanks and please review!**


End file.
